This invention relates generally to a steering assembly for a vehicle and more particularly to an energy absorbing steering assembly for protecting a driver which is collapsible and absorbs the energy when a vehicle impacts on an obstacle.
During a crash a suitable mechanism is required to meet statutory regulations in respect of the force imposed on a driver of a vehicle when in contact with the vehicle's steering wheel. There are various mechanisms for this purpose, however these mechanisms require expensive manufacturing costs.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present energy absorbing steering assemblies. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.